Its my life
by Star17P
Summary: Neo queen Serenity makes, a wish, to go back, in time to change everything. Then she wakes up, as 14 year old Tuskino Usagi, and has her Eternal Sailor moon brooch, and knows what to do, to stop certain things from happening..............
1. Restarting destiny

Ok, I am takeing a break from my story, A new Future. This one is similer, but not the same!  
  
k, now that thats out of the way. This goes out to Mamoru/Usagi fans,  
  
this one is not for them, as you will read (HINT HINT!)   
  
I am aiming it to be a Usagi Seiya fan fic, no offence, but I just like Seiya better, and only liked the Mamoru from the manga.  
  
Well peace,  
  
This is gonna be, one long, story!  
  
-Usagi  
  
"Forget me, Forget me, I dont wanna fight anymore!"  
  
"Please, just let me live my life, without knowing the future!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"Whats wrong with the queen?"  
  
Asked a girl in a Purple Sailor Senshi uniform  
  
"I just want to be a normal teenager!"  
  
"What is she going on about now?"  
  
Asked a man, in a tuxedo, the color of the sunset  
  
"Dont talk about our princess."  
  
A Senshi in a orange Sailor Senshi Uniform shouted  
  
"Please, let me change my past, just one more day,  
  
I wish I could just wake up, that day, and........  
  
had just not have met, him, just had a normal life!"  
  
"Princess, wake up, please!"  
  
A girl in a green Sailor Senshi Uniform yelled  
  
"What use is it, you know she is pretty much dead!"  
  
The Man in the Tuxedo yelled  
  
"I wish I only had met him sooner..............."  
  
"Oh, snap out of it, you met me already."  
  
The man said  
  
"Princess, I shall let you wake up, as Tuskino Usagi, one more time, and let you change,  
  
everything..........................."  
  
Said a women, dressed in a black Sailor senshi uniform, holding a key, to time  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Usagi get..................."  
  
A women got cut off  
  
"Mom, I already am up, dressed, and I already ate!"  
  
The girl named Usagi said  
  
"Usagi, you should have left ear........"  
  
The women got cut off again  
  
"Dont worry!"  
  
The girl said, pinning on a brooch, that was heart shaped  
  
"Bye honey!"  
  
The women yelled  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Usagi thinking)  
  
Thank you Setsuna, I will change everything, I will pass this math test. I will save Luna, the battle will be won easy,  
  
this time.  
  
(Usagi no longer thinking)  
  
"Hey, you kids, get away from the cat!"  
  
Usagi yelled, as she chased away some kids  
  
"Meow."  
  
The cat said  
  
"I know Luna, i will remove the band-aid."  
  
Usagi said, as the cat looked up  
  
"Just come to my house after school, its me, Usagi Tuskino."  
  
Usagi said to the cat  
  
"You saved me the troble."  
  
The cat said  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Miss Tuskino, you have improved so much! You got the only 100% in the whole class!"  
  
A teacher said to Usagi  
  
"I cant wait to show my mother."  
  
Usagi said  
  
"You beat Umino."  
  
The teacher said  
  
"I know. Last bell!"  
  
Usagi said  
  
"Class, you may go home!"  
  
The teacher said  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So Usagi, have you heard about, Sailor V?"  
  
Usagi's best friend Naru asked  
  
"Yep, she is a very nice person."  
  
Usagi said  
  
"You met her!"  
  
Naru said  
  
"Yes, its no big deal."  
  
Usagi said  
  
"Oy, Usagi, it seems you changed a lot!"  
  
Naru said  
  
"Well, I better go on my home, could I go to your house, after I drop off the test?"  
  
Usagi asked  
  
"Sure, moms selling all her jewlery for cheap prices."  
  
Naru said  
  
"I'll be there!"  
  
Usagi said, with a grin   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mom! I'm home!"  
  
Usagi said, grinning, knowing she did not bump into Mamoru  
  
"how did you do on your math test?"  
  
Usagis mom asked  
  
"Well mom, See for yourself!"  
  
Usagi said, handing her mom the paper  
  
"I'm so proud, you got a 100%!"  
  
Usagis mom said  
  
"I'm going to Narus, after I go to my room."  
  
Usagi said, as her mom nodded yes  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Usagi, how did you know that I was comeing?"  
  
A black cat asked  
  
"I already have the transformation brooch."  
  
Usagi said  
  
"But that one is different!"  
  
The cat said  
  
"Yep, I know."  
  
Usagi said  
  
"Well, do you know about the enemy?"  
  
The cat asked  
  
"Yep, I'm going to check out the jewlery store, Osa-p, right now, and transform, when something happens."  
  
Usagi said, patting the cat on the head  
  
"Wow, your ahead, of everything."  
  
The cat said  
  
"Yep, I'm Tuskino Usagi, I can be a crybaby, and I could also be clumsy, but I am ready, for being sailor moon."  
  
Usagi said, as she walked out, she was very late, and already heard her friend, scream for help.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi hid, and transformed, into Eternal Sailor Moon  
  
"Moon Eternal Make up!"  
  
Usagi scream, and she ran to the jewlery store  
  
A monster looked at her  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
It said  
  
"Me? I'm Pretty Soilder Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"  
  
Usagi said  
  
"Never heard of you."  
  
The monster said  
  
"Well, spred the word, that Sailor Moon, is going to destroy, any evil that comes her way!"  
  
Usagi said  
  
"Well, to bad, cuase your already dead!"  
  
The monster yelled  
  
"Twilight HoneyMoon Therepy Kiss!"  
  
Usagi scream, and the monstr vanished, in the one blast.  
  
"Great show, Sailor Moon."  
  
A male voice said  
  
"Oh, its you. Tuxedo Kamen."  
  
Usagi said, with a tone of anger  
  
"You know me?"  
  
The man asked  
  
"Just stay away from me, I could fight my own battles, you could join the dark forces, but I might as well, get  
  
rid of you now!"  
  
Usagi screamed, dodgeing a rose  
  
"I was just..............."  
  
The man got cut off  
  
"Fine, this time I will spare you, but I will never, ever, help you!"  
  
Usagi screamed, and then she vanished, and detranced formed, when she got to her bedroom  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You did great, Usagi."  
  
The cat said  
  
"Yep."  
  
Usagi said, grinning  
  
"Not even a cut!"  
  
Luna said  
  
"I know, so, when will sailor Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter come?"  
  
Usagi asked  
  
"When we find them."  
  
Luna said  
  
"But I already know, who to of the senshi are. The first one, is Rei Hino."  
  
Usagi said  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
luna asked  
  
"Yes. And then Sailor V or Sailor Venus is Minako Aino."  
  
Usagi said to the cat  
  
"We will find the princess, soon, I bet!"  
  
The cat said  
  
Usagi grinned, Luna was blind, the princess was standing right in front of her.  
  
"Night Luna."  
  
Usagi said  
  
"Night Usagi, see you in the morning."  
  
The cat yawned  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Far away............)  
  
"Princess, what is it?"  
  
A boy with long raven hair, tied in a law pony tail asked  
  
"Oh nothing, Fighter, I just snece something, comeing, soon."  
  
The princess with long red haired said, the boy, and to two other ones  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Well, This is the First Episode, redone. I will make a scound chapter, soon! And I will also continue A new Future, I just worte this to take my mind off the first writers block!  
  
Well, as you all know, Sailor Moon Belongs to Naoko Takeuchi!   
  
Well, I gotta go write more!  
  
Star17P then asks herself this  
  
"Why am I being so nice?   
  
Most people say that I am distent, and angrey!  
  
Well, then again, they are backstabbing friends, well not friends,   
  
who should never have....................  
  
Well enough of that!   
  
Cant wait to write more things!"  
  
-Usagi   
  
(Dont mind me acting crazy there!) 


	2. Uranus, Neptune, and Mars enter the figh...

Hi, this is the secound chapter to Its My Life.  
  
I am going to make it Seiya and Usagi,  
  
I'm sorry but I just like Seiya as a guy,  
  
Star fighter is cool though, I just like male Seiya,  
  
Well, no that thats done. I guess we should go on   
  
with the story.................  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Lu-na! Wa-k-e Up!" Usagi yelled with her toothbrush  
  
in her mouth  
  
"Usagi its 6 in the morning, I still get 30 minutes of  
  
sleep!" Luna said, in a tired voice  
  
"Were meeting Sailor Mars today, Sailor Mercury   
  
does not come for a while, so we have to find mars."  
  
Usagi said, getting shoes on  
  
"Are you sure Hino Rei is Mars?" Luna asked  
  
"Yes Luna, I am very, very sure. If I am wrong I'll let  
  
the real sailor mars burn me alive." Usagi said, with sarcasim  
  
"Well, I guess you have been doing well in this past week."   
  
Luna said, with her eyes closed  
  
"Wake up Luna, we have to go to the Shrine to meet Rei!" Usagi  
  
yelled  
  
"Ok, I'm up!" The cat yelled  
  
********************************************************  
  
Usagi and Luna walked up the shrine steps.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?" A girl with purple colored hair asked  
  
"Hi, I'm Tuskino Usagi, I'm looking for a Hino Rei." Usagi said, already  
  
knowing Reiy was in front of her  
  
"I'm Hino Rei. Nice to meet you Usagi, what can I help you with?"   
  
Rei asked  
  
"Well, I think this place is not the best place to tell you this. You   
  
not belive me either, but I have to tell you." Usagi said  
  
"Ok, I'll bring you to my room to talk, we only have a few minutes  
  
to speak cause school." Rei said, guideing Usagi to the room  
  
~~~~  
  
In Rei's Room  
  
~~~~  
  
"So, what do you want to tell me, Usagi?" Rei asked  
  
"Um, well I am here to give you this." Usagi said first, takeing out  
  
the wand that that Sailor Mars used in the future  
  
"What is this?" Rei asked takeing the wand.  
  
"Say Mars Crystal Power, Make up." Usagi said  
  
"Why?" Rei asked  
  
"Your Sailor Mars, senshi of fire." Usagi said  
  
"I am?" Rei said in shock  
  
"Say what I told you." Usagi said  
  
"Mars Crystal power! Make up!" Rei yelled  
  
"Usagi, you were right, Rei is Sailor Mars, how did you know?"   
  
Luna asked in shock  
  
"Because, I have my own powers." Usagi said, with a lie  
  
"Maybe you could find our princess!" Luna said  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm a Sailor Senshi, and a cat is talking!" Rei said  
  
"Welcome back Sailor Mars." Usagi said  
  
"Are you a senshi?" Rei asked  
  
"Yes, I'm leader of the groupe, Eternal Sailor Moon,   
  
I am known as the strongest senshi in the galaxy." Usagi said  
  
"Usagi, you better hurry to your school, if your in juuban   
  
school uniform." Rei said, detransformed  
  
"I'll meet you here after school, ok." Usagi said  
  
"O......k." Rei said  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Usagi, how will you get to school?" Luna asked  
  
"Easy, fly." Usagi said, transforming in an ally  
  
"Dont get caught, we dont want your cover blown." Luna said  
  
"I wont!" Usagi said, waveing bye to the cat  
  
Usagi landed in bushes in the front of the school, and de-transformed.  
  
Then she ran out, were she met Naru walking into the building.  
  
"Usagi, I dont know if I will ever get use to being on time!" Naru  
  
said looking at her friend  
  
"You should get use to it, this is the new me, no more sleeping late,  
  
falling asleep in class, being lazy, and getting bad grades!" Usagi said  
  
"I think the teachers will all faint." Naru said  
  
"Dont be mean Naru, I am still going to cry at mean comments!"   
  
Usagi said  
  
"Oh no. Sorry Usagi." Naru said  
  
"Well, what do we do, when we are early for class?" Usagi asked  
  
"Sit and talk." Naru said  
  
"Yay!" Usagi said  
  
********************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
After School  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Usagi, wanna go to my house?" Naru asked  
  
"Sorry Naru, I have plans already, sorry." Usagi said  
  
"You have been busy all week Usagi." Naru said  
  
"Dont worry, see ya tommorow!" Usagi said  
  
"Bye Usagi." Naru said  
  
Usagi ran to the templa, meeting up with Luna half way.  
  
"So, which senshi should we find next?" Luna asked Usagi  
  
"How about the outer senshi." Usagi said  
  
"The outers?" Luna said "You know who they are?"  
  
"Yep. They are stronger, they are good allie's, and I have  
  
a mission to follow, they would want to find our princess,  
  
it is there job to protect her, and this solar system." Usagi said  
  
"I know that." Luna said  
  
"Well I know Pluto is at the gate, Saturn is still to young.   
  
This leaves Uranus and Neptune." Usagi said  
  
"You really are going to go to them?" Luna said  
  
"Yep, even if Uranus is over protective, I will awaken them."  
  
Usagi said  
  
"Well we should talk to Rei, she's waiting over there." Luna said  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Hi Usagi!" Rei said  
  
"Hi Rei, I have some important senshi things to talk to you about."  
  
Usagi said  
  
"Ok, I made tea, and I have some snacks ready." Rei said  
  
"Yay! Do you have any new manga?" Usagi asked  
  
"Yeah, I dident think you would like manga." Rei said  
  
"I love them!"Usagi said  
  
"Usagi, Rei, this is important stuff, Usagi shocked me even." Luna said  
  
"Sorry." The girls said in unisen  
  
"Well I guess I should start telling you who we are going to awaken."  
  
Usagi said  
  
"Yeah, I wanna meet more scouts." Rei said  
  
"This is good, you know Rei, you are very different from what I remeber."  
  
Luna said  
  
"Luna, I think I should be talking about all the important things, or I   
  
may not tell you who the 2 outer senshi are." Usagi said  
  
"Oh, go on Usagi." Luna said  
  
"Who are they?" Rei asked  
  
"There names are Haruka Tenou, and Michiru Kaou." Usagi said  
  
"When should we go to them?" Rei asked  
  
"Soon, but we should get ready, I could sence the enemy." Usagi said  
  
"Girls, transform!" Luna yelled  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Sailor Moon, do you know my attack?" Mars asked  
  
"Yeah, yell out Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Moon yelled  
  
"That guy looks like someone I know, the enemy guy." Mars said  
  
"Sailor Moon, I see you now have a scout, I guess I should   
  
just kill you now." A blond haired man yelled  
  
"Jeadite, you must learn not to underestimate your enemy,   
  
it is a very weak trait, and could lead to an eternal sleep."  
  
Sailor Moon said  
  
"Sailor Moon, Luna told me that you have healing powers.  
  
Can you heal the most evil of people?" Mars asked  
  
"Lets see." Sailor Moon said takeing her wand out  
  
"Now sailor moon!" Luna shouted  
  
"Starlight, honey moon therepy Kiss!" Sailor Moon screamed  
  
"Beautiful!" Jeadite screamed  
  
Sailor moon did a Sailor Venus pose, after her victory.  
  
"What should we do with him?" Sailor Mars asked  
  
"Bring him to your temple, so he could have work I guess,  
  
do you sence evil from him?" Sailor Moon asked  
  
"No, good idea, well I guess you are strong huh?" Rei said, after   
  
she de-transformed  
  
"Well, three more generals to go." Usagi said, detransformed  
  
"Usagi, Rei, there is no school tommorow, so I have set it up  
  
that you both go to the place Michiru and Haruka are." Luna said  
  
"Ok Luna. Rei, sleep over my house!" Usagi said  
  
"I'll ask my grandpa." Rei said  
  
"Good thinking Usagi, its a good idea for a sleep over so you dont have  
  
to meet eachother at the place." luna said  
  
"If you could, its ok with my mom, she does not care." Usagi said  
  
"Come to my house, I need to drop him off." Rei said, pointing to Jeadite  
  
"I almost forgot." Usagi laughed  
  
*********************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Far away  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Princess Kakyuu, why do you want us to go to earth?"A boy with raven  
  
hair asked  
  
"Because, I want you to help the senshi of earth, they may need help in   
  
the battle if they are awakening the senshi so fast." Kakyuu replied  
  
"But princess, who will protect you?" A boy with siliver hair asked  
  
"I have other senshi here, dont worry." Kakyuu responded  
  
"How long will we stay on Earth?" A boy with brown hair asked  
  
"How ever long you are needed. Think of this as a vaction." Kakyuu said  
  
"When do we leave?" The boy with raven hair asked  
  
"In the morning, he should take 2 days to get to the planet." Kakyuu said  
  
"Ok."  
  
The three boys said togather  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Usagi, did you see that guy, when we brought him to the temple?" Rei  
  
said  
  
"Yeah, what was that about, he seemed to have become like 2 years older   
  
then us." Usagi said  
  
"I know, when grandpa saw us carrying him, he started asking if Jaedite  
  
would join the temple."Rei laughed  
  
"Boy wont he be shocked, wakeing up in a temple, as a worker there."   
  
Usagi said  
  
"Girls, I know you want to get to know eachother, but my contact seems  
  
to be tel..................."  
  
Usagi cut luna off  
  
"Oh, Artimes is talking to you at the crown?" Usagi said  
  
"You mean that central controll is that cat!" Luna said  
  
"Yeah, you dident know?" Usagi said  
  
"I think I'm going to go contact that white furball right now."  
  
Luna said, with ager  
  
"How did you know that Usagi?" Rei asked  
  
"I guess haveing moon power is giving me a link to all the senshi,  
  
so we could find the princess soon." Usagi said  
  
"Luna said she has a marking like the one on her head." Rei said  
  
"Yes, me and Sailor V have that marking, it could be one of us.  
  
I cant give out any info, not unitill we meet certain scouts."  
  
Usagi said  
  
"Well, I guess we better go to bed now." Rei said, looking at Usagi's  
  
alarm clock  
  
"Yeah. Night Rei, look out, my brother may play a trick on you." Usagi  
  
said warning her friend  
  
"Thanks for the tip, night." Rei said.  
  
********************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Dark Kingdom  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nephrite, it is your turn to try and find the siliver crystal, and  
  
destroy the Sailor Senshi before more come." A red haired women said  
  
"I take on the challenge Queen Beryl  
  
"Good, you better not fail. Jeadite was lucky, you may not be if you fail."  
  
The evil queen said  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Wake up Rei, we have to leave in an hour." Usagi said  
  
"What?" Rei said, looking at the clock  
  
"Yeah, my mom made us pancakes, and she gave me money, in case we  
  
wanna go shopping!" Usagi said  
  
"Shopping and pancakes, this should be a good day." Rei said  
  
"Well, I must warn you, Haruka and Michiru could be a bit cold at  
  
first. They are sometimes over protected also. Haruka is a bit  
  
to overprotected. We are like 2 or 3 years younger too. Haruka  
  
is a race car driver, and Michiru is a artist." Usag said  
  
"Thanks for the info." Rei said, walking to the bathroom to change  
  
"Usagi, thank you for the information, Minako and Artemis are   
  
going to be comeing, Minako seems to want to be a crystal scout."   
  
Luna said  
  
"Same old Minako." Usagi thought to herself  
  
"Usagi, when Rei is ready, and you ate, you have to go to the bus,  
  
and go to were the high-school is." Luna said  
  
"Ok Luna." Usagi said  
  
"Usagi, are you comeing downstairs?" Rei asked  
  
"Yeah!" Usagi said  
  
********************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After bus ride  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Usagi, were are we going?" Rei asked  
  
"Race track, that is were Luna said Michiru and Haruka are." Usagi said  
  
"So, theres the race track."Rei said  
  
"Yep. And the race is over. Haruka won!" Usagi said  
  
"Lets go meet them!" Rei said  
  
Usagi and Rei ran up to Haruka and Michiru  
  
"Hi, I'm Tuskino Usagi, I belive my friend Luna called you." Usagi said  
  
"I'm Hino Rei, nice to meet you." Rei said  
  
"Nice to meet you both." Haruka said  
  
"Pleased to meet you."Michiru said  
  
"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Haruka asked, going into a  
  
gold convertable  
  
"Um, I cant tell you here."Usagi said  
  
"Hop in girls. I'll take you to our place." Haruka said  
  
"Thanks."Rei and Usagi said  
  
"So I guess your not here as fans?" Michiru said  
  
"Well, its not that, I just dont want you to be mad at me." Usagi said  
  
"Why would we be mad at you?" Haruka said  
  
"Well, you see I am here to give you a message, so is Rei." Usagi said  
  
"Excuse me, I'm going to take a short cut, make sure your seat belts  
  
are on." Haruka said  
  
"Take the warning." Michiru said, turning her head to look a the girls  
  
"Will do!" They both yelled  
  
"Ok, we should be there in I'd say, oh, 3 minutes." Haruka said,  
  
going as fast as the car could  
  
"I dont feel to good." Usagi said  
  
"Me either." Rei said  
  
"Are you ok?" Michiru said  
  
"Yes." The girls said  
  
"Follow us then." haruka said  
  
"Will do." Usagi said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So now that we are here, what is so important?" Haruka said  
  
"Usagi, its all up to you to tell."Rei said  
  
"Sit down. You may want too." Usagi said  
  
"Ok." Michiru and Haruka said  
  
Usagi took out 2 wands  
  
"Haruka, you are senshi of the sky, Sailor Uranus.  
  
Michiru, Senshi of the sea, you are Sailor Neptune,   
  
do you take these wands?" Usagi asked  
  
"Are you kiddening?" Haruka said  
  
"No. I am Sailor senshi, Eternal Sailor Moon. You are  
  
the senshi who guard the gate to this solar system. But  
  
since you were not watching an evil has come back  
  
from the past." Usagi said  
  
"I'm Sailor Mars." Rei said  
  
"Sailor Venus is comeing back, or should I say Sailor V."  
  
Usagi said  
  
"Your not kiddening, so your telling me, that since we were  
  
not at this gate, evil has come?" Haruka said  
  
"Yes." Usagi said "So take the challenge of defending the  
  
princess. I will tell you who she is, once Venus is here."  
  
"I do. If Haruka does." Michiru said  
  
"Sailor Neptune, senshi of the sea, your speical attack, you  
  
play violen. I thought you would like to know." Usagi said  
  
"I think I dont mind being a senshi." Michiru said  
  
"I'll take this wand." Haruka said  
  
"Sailor Uranus, your special attack you use a sword." Usagi said  
  
"Do we wave the wand aroudn to transform?" Michiru said  
  
"No, Michiru, Yell out Neptune Crystal Power,  
  
Haruka yell out Uranus Crystal Power. Then both of you say make up."  
  
Usagi said  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power! Make up!" Michiru said  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power! Make Up!" Haruka said  
  
"We are senshi." Haruka said  
  
"Haruka, this is an event, your in a skirt!" Michiru said  
  
Usagi, Rei, and Michiru laughed, Haruka just gave a   
  
look, that she had to were the skirt.  
  
"Will you come with us, I could let you move into my house for  
  
the short time being, so you dont have to travel." Usagi said  
  
"Sure, thank you for your kindness." Michiru said  
  
"Thanks." Haruka said, after detransforming, along with michiru  
  
"Then come with us. But first, we need to go shopping!" Usagi said  
  
"Haruka, get your car ready." Michiru said, pulling a credit card out  
  
of her purse, along with Usagi and Rei  
  
"Now I'm scared." Haruka said "More of them."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Haruka, Michiru, Usagi, and Rei had just made it to the first shop,   
  
when they heard a scream.  
  
"Girls, transform."Usagi said, draggin her friends behind a store  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!" Rei screamed  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power!"Michiru screamed  
  
"Uranus Crytal Power!"Haruka screamed  
  
"Moon Eternal Power!" Usagi screamed  
  
"MAKE UP!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At battle  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We are champions of justice, we stand for love!"  
  
Rei said  
  
"In the name of the moon."   
  
Usagi said  
  
"In the name of Mars." Rei said  
  
"In the name of Neptune." Michiru said  
  
"In the name of Uranus." Haruka said  
  
"We shall punish you!" They all shouted  
  
"Ah, sailor senshi, looks like there are more of you."   
  
Nephrite said  
  
"Nephrite, guardian of North America. Protecter of princess  
  
Jupiter!" Usagi said  
  
"What are you going on about?" Nephrite said "I dont care,  
  
I'll let you deal with my youma."  
  
"Leave this one up to me. Worl.............."  
  
Haruka started  
  
"No, that could kill them, they are just being used, if you  
  
attack, make sure not to hurt them to much, then let me  
  
heal them." Usagi said  
  
"Ok, Sailor Moon." Haruka said  
  
"World Shakeing!" Uranus yelled  
  
"Starlight, honeymoon therepy kiss!" Usagi screamed  
  
"Your right, they were just a person." Uranus said  
  
********************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi house  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, you two girls are going to being renting out the room on the top floor?"  
  
Usagi's mother said to Haruka and Michiru  
  
"Yes. If thats ok." Haruka said  
  
"Oh yes, any friend of Usagi is welcome here." Mrs.Tuskino said  
  
"Thank you ma'am. I think I'll paint you something for your beautiful home."  
  
Michiru said  
  
"Oh, your that painter, oh I would love that. I have seen some of your work.   
  
Thank you." Mrs. Tuskino said  
  
"No problem." Michiru said  
  
"Your Tenou Haruka, when I'm older could you teach me how to drive?"  
  
Usagi's little brother Shingo asked  
  
"Looks like you have a fan, huh Ruka?" Michiru said  
  
"Sure, I guess." Haruka said to Shingo  
  
"Yes!" Shingo yelled  
  
"Shingo, dont bother Haruka and Michiru." Usagi said  
  
"Fine stupid Usagi." Shingo said walking up the steps, to his room  
  
"Well, I'm going to go home now. I feel like walking." Rei said  
  
"Bye Rei!" Michiru, Haruka, and Usagi said  
  
"So, your friend minako is going to be here tommorow, then you  
  
will tell us who the princess is?" Michiru said, when they got to Usagi's room  
  
"Yes. The other two senshi are going to be here soon also."Usagi said  
  
"Well, night." Haruka and Michiru said, going upstairs  
  
"Night." Usagi said  
  
********************************************************  
  
End of chapter 2, hope you liked it, its probly not the best, but  
  
I wanted to get 3 senshi into it. 


End file.
